Morning Wakeup Call
by He-Will-Never-Know
Summary: One-shot…Leah awakes with a sudden shine of happiness, who would’ve guessed Jacob Black to be the one to share that morning experience with her…Please review


_Dont own a thing..._

**Morning Wakeup Call**

A sheer of light flooded through my entire bedroom. The heat rays lingering from the sun caused the ever most of warmth to wonder through out my body. If I were to ever wake up feeling this bright, it'd be a miracle. I, Leah Clearwater, had not awoken to such positive thoughts in years. It's as if I've be awaken from a nightmare and reborn into entirely different world. Why I feel this way, I had know fucking clue.

I smiled, a smile of pure happiness. I don't understand the happiness I am suddenly expressing. I'm alone, in an empty bed, in my empty apartment. Why the fuck would I be happy? It's weird, all these thoughts of loneliness and how I'll never be happy are just brightening my mood. Okay, I'm officially on drugs.

I spread my arms to inbound myself in the space of my empty bed. My fingers linger through the cotton, white sheets. Wondering their way through a hard, sculptured chest. Wait, where those nipples I just touched? My mind took a whole thirty seconds to register whatever the fuck just happened.

Oh my gosh. My hand went abundantly still. Frozen on its spot, as I gently moved my head towards the mystery object, or mystery someone, either or. My eyes went wide and my heart when bonkers as I realized whom is in MY bed.

Jacob Fucking Black. Oh. My. Gosh. Not only is he In my bed, but he's naked. Fucking naked. Then a sudden idea rang through my head. What if I took a peek. Just one little peek. I mean come on, what's gonna happen. It's not like my mom's gonna pop out of no where and scold me for ruining the surprise. I think not.

My hand slid through the sheets and slowly lifted itself, inch by inch. I ducked my head to get a better look. Suddenly, in one fast movement, I was one the floor. Naked. With Jacob's head looking down on me.

Oh shit. Now how the fuck did I get naked. Oh no. What exactly happened last night. I tried thinking back but my memory was fuzzy. It's as if every moment was like rain pouring down on a window shield. It's not impossible to see through, but it's barely manageable.

I took whatever was next to me, and covered up as much as possible. A book and a broken picture frame. Who knew that'd ever come in handy. I heard a deep, husky chuckle come from above me. Oh, doesn't he think this is so amusing. Glad I could be of entertainment to him. I looked up, locking eyes, with my one and only Alpha. "Hi," he said with a child like grin plastered to his face.

"Well, hello," I said with sarcasm dripping through my words. "How's your day so far?" he questioned, I had to laugh. "Oh it's been great, I woke up this morning to greet my 'naked' Alpha and now I lay here fully exposed to him, himself. How bout you?" I stressed out the word 'naked' as my tone was full of fake peppiness.

"Well, I'm really great, I'm liken the view from up here," he smirked, that cocky, son of a bitch. I growled, who the fuck does he think I am. Playboy bunny. Fuck no. "Well, I'm glad I could be of assist to you, now can you please, hand me a fucking blanket," the frustration clear in my voice.

He tapped his fingers on his chin as if he was thinking of something of real importance. Hah, that's funny. "Hmm, well, I was really starting to enjoy this view, so I'm gonna have to say no," he said with a goofy grin on his face.

I growled again, finally putting myself into action. I moved up, carrying the book and picture frame with me as I slowly stood. I was now hovering him, while he looked up at me and smiled. His face was truly glowing of humor. "Give me the blanket" I threatened him, annoyed now. He looked up again grasping the blanket in his hand. "Hmm, I don't think so," he laughed.

Suddenly I was on the bed, pummeling him into the mattress as I wrestled for the blanket. Of course, him being a Alpha male, and me being the girl Beta, he was of course, stronger then me. So me struggling for the blanket did nothing but waste my energy. I then decided I'd gave up on the book and picture frame, it hadn't done much anyways. An Jacob's seen me phase and forget clothes before, right. So I wasn't too worried. But the look on his face say's something completely different.

The look of shook and something else I couldn't quite catch crept onto his face, as we suddenly stopped moving and we both became silent. My face was a chrisom red as I turned away to avoid eye contact. "Wow," I heard him breath. I turned to look down at him. That's when I realized our position. I was basically cradling his waist, completely naked with his arms around my back. Well, I have no clue how that happened. A sudden feeling sprang through me.

I had know clue what it was, but I was suddenly overtaken by it as I realized as to what I was doing. I had bent my face down to where my lips were only centimeters away from his. In that second we made eye contact, I could see the haze of lust foaming his eyesight. I would know cause that same feeling rose in me as well, and suddenly, his lips were on mine.

Searching and exploring the depths that lay within each others hearts. It carried on for seconds, minutes, hours, who knew. All I know, it that the blanket somehow ended up on the floor. Forgotten at all costs. And we somehow ended up mangled within each other. Lost in ourselves.

Wow.

It's funny what a little of Jacob Black could do to you.

_Please, Please, Pleaseeee Review_

_All my love_

_*Ella_


End file.
